


The Best Grilled Cheese of All Time

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is a dork, F/F, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Regina loves it, established swan queen, grilled cheese sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, I got stoned and made grilled cheese and then realized that that is TOTALLY something Emma would do. Then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Grilled Cheese of All Time

“Gina.”

“Gina.”

“Gina.”

Emma pawed at her increasingly annoyed girlfriend, dopey grin on her face.

“Gina.” Regina inhaled deeply, mentally counting to five before looking down to where Emma had laid her head on the brunette's lap.

“Yes, dear.”

“Gina, you know what I would like literally die for right now?” Regina had to fight the grin coming to her face as Emma continued.

“What, dear?”

“A grilled cheese.”

“Is that so?” She asked, running fingers through long blonde locks, lightly scratching Emma's scalp as she went.

“Yup.” Emma replied, making a popping noise on the ‘p.' “Hey Gina. I got an idea. It's a great idea, I promise, you're gonna love it.”

“What is this magnificent idea of yours?”

Emma looked around quickly, as if checking to see if they were alone. She waved a hand at Regina, beckoning her closer. Regina just grinned, leaning down.

“You should make me a grilled cheese.”

Tonight at 108 Mifflin St was proceeding much as most others. Regina, Emma, and Henry had eaten dinner, watched some television, and seen Henry off to bed before Emma and Regina opened a bottle of wine and curled up on the couch. Tonight, though, Emma had other plans. She happened to have confiscated some pot from one of the dwarves earlier that evening. Suffice it to say, Emma was very, very stoned right now.

And Regina was incredibly entertained.

“Very well, dear, if that's what your drug-addled brain is telling you, then by all means, I shall make you one.” Regina chuckled, shifting Emma's head to get up. As soon as she tried to move however, Emma merely frowned, grabbing hold of her middle, keeping her sitting.

“Noooo,” she whined, “Don't leave.”

“Emma, if I can't get up, I can't make your grilled cheese.” Regina laughed, smoothing a hand over Emma's frown lines.

“Pshhh,” Emma scrunched up her face in incredulity, “you have magic. Just magic me a sandwich. And stay here. Being the most comfortable pillow in the universe.”

At this, she squeezed Regina tighter briefly, then began poking and lightly squeezing Regina's thighs and stomach, making a pleased humming noise as she went. “I shall call you squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my squishy-ow!”

Regina smacked her hand away from where she had been poking her midsection.

“Keep calling me 'squishy' and see what happens.” She said with a glare she didn't truly mean. Emma cocked her head to the side, raising it slightly to better look at Regina. Her lips were scrunched together and she had a very concentrated look on her face as she raised a single hand, pointing it up towards Regina. Slowly, she inched her index finger forward until she slowly pressed it into side of Regina's breast. A sly grin spread over her face.

“Boop.” She whispered. Things were still and quiet for a moment before Regina began to chuckle, staring down at Emma. And with that, the floodgates burst for Emma as she began laughing uncontrollably, falling back down face first into Regina's lap. They both just sat there laughing for a moment, enjoying the innocent humor of it all. After a minute or so of this, Regina calmed them down, reminding Emma that Henry was upstairs attempting to sleep, and that this would not be the greatest scenario to find his parents in. They calmed down, laughter dying down to large smiles and lingering chuckles as they both lay back on the couch, Emma resting her head on Regina's chest, arms around her like a koala.

“You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself, dear.” Regina said, rubbing circles into Emma's back.

“Immensely.” She smiled up at Regina. “Actually, I've got some left if you'd care to join me?” She grinned impishly. Regina hesitated for a moment, considering it.

“Fine.”

“Awesome, here, we can split this.” She handed Regina the other blunt she had confiscated.

“Very well, but not in this house. Come on, get up, we’ll go outside.” Once standing on Regina's back porch, Emma reached for her lighter, lighting the blunt before inhaling deeply and passing it to Regina. After they'd finished it, she and Regina were both feeling pretty fantastic.

Regina backed Emma up against the side of the house, kissing her neck as she pressed her body close to Emma's.

“You might have mentioned that this plant acts as an aphrodisiac, dear.” Regina spoke into Emma's ear as she ground their bodies together. Emma grinned, taking two hands full of Regina's glorious ass, pulling her closer.

“But what would've been the fun of that?”

Regina just rolled her eyes and continued her assault on Emma's neck. With a thought, she poofed them into their bedroom, Emma beneath her on their bed. She squeaked with surprise when Emma gripped her wrists, flipping them over so she now lay on top of Regina, nestled between her thighs. She grinned down at Regina, then seemed to zone out for a moment, only to return a moment later with the look of an epiphany on her face. Without so much as clarifying, Emma closed her eyes and bobbed her head down towards her chest like something directly out of “I Dream of Genie,” and both of them were completely naked.

“I remembered I can do magic.” She giggled. Regina rolled her eyes, while also admitting that it was a totally fantastic idea. “Wanna see something else awesome?”

Regina nodded her head enthusiastically, the drugs having given her a childlike wonder for everything. Emma closed her eyes and bobbed her head again, making Regina laugh at its absurdity. The next moment, Regina felt something warm on her abdomen. She looked down and started giggling.

“A grilled cheese? Really?”

“Uh, duh. I even cut it in half because trust me, you want to taste this right now.”  
They each sat up and took a half, biting into them. Simultaneous moans could be heard coming from them, as the taste hit their enlightened senses and a normally excellent sandwich was transformed into the single greatest culinary dish of all time.

“Emma…” Regina moaned around a mouth full of sandwich.

“Oh my god, I know, right?!” Emma emphatically whispered back to her.

The two sat for a moment, savoring their sandwich, before licking the remnants off greasy fingers with wide smiles. Emma looked down at Regina, still naked below her, and grinned.

“Damn, if I thought that tasted good, I can’t wait for dessert.”

“Well, Miss Swan, what are you waiting for?” Regina challenged.

And the two lovers spent the remainder of the night in carefree bliss, each thinking that, perhaps, a little illegal amusement never hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under blanket*


End file.
